Allegiant- Continued Ending
by divergentseriesfangirl
Summary: What would happen if Tris survived being shot and lived in Chicago with Tobias at the end of Allegiant? This fanfiction will show what happens to all our favorite characters after the books and all the ups and downs of their lives together... yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Hatty here! Please review if you have time but don't worry if you don't :) Enjoy x**

**(Tris's Point Of View)**

I sit in my wheelchair in the waiting area of the hospital, waiting for Tobias and Evelyn. Today is the day, the day I finally get my freedom back. Deep down I know this wheelchair was essential to my recovery but in the two years I've now been stuck in it, although it almost feels natural now, I just feel like it's been holding me back. My feet are itching to touch the floor again and hold my body's weight, my back is aching to straighten and my finger tips are rough from the constant pushing of wheels.

Finally, I see someone walking towards me from the crowds. Christina.

"Hey," I say when she gets closer, when she reaches me she bends down to hug me and then pulls a chair over so we are at the same level. "How are you?"

"I'm great." She smiles. "What about you? I bet you're buzzing about today."

"Yep," I laugh. "Can't wait to get out of this thing!" I say gesturing to the wheelchair I sit in, looking up I see Tobias walking through the crowd with Evelyn shuffling behind him. She looks uncomfortable in her new surroundings, like a rabbit struck in headlights. She glances around her, probably worried about recognition, then she sees me and gives a shy smile. I smiles back and wheel myself over to them. Tobias leans down and gives me a hug and Evelyn nods at me awkwardly, I just smile. I forgave Evelyn a long time ago, she just needs to realize that.

"Hi guys," I say. "Evelyn, welcome to Chicago!"

"Thank you, Tris. Everything seemed wonderful here." She looks around admiringly.

"Oh, it is." I smile, "Everything is great here." Christina and Tobias nod there agreement. "Should we go in?" I ask, my voice shakes from adrenalin. Everyone nods and we make our way to the reception desk, Tobias pushing my chair for the last time behind me.

As Evelyn unlocks the door of our apartment I lean on Tobias heavily for support. I can walk easily, but standing in one point for too long starts to get painful. Finally the door is open and we step inside, I walk confidently around the room, trying out my new ability. I throw myself on the sofa and Tobias falls down with me, I curl up in his strong arms while Evelyn perches on a chair like a bird on a telephone wire. Everything is perfect now, the one thing that is holding us back has gone, and now, as I stare out of the windows in front of me, I could only imagine one thing that would make life better.

**4 Months later….**

My legs are fully healed now, and I mean fully. I can jump, skip, walk and run almost better than I used to. Evelyn has found here own place now. She lives almost opposite us, on the other side of the river and we see her regularly. It's not the same as it used to be, but I got over that a while ago. We've all found new places now. Cara and Celeb work in the laboratories at the compound, which are now part of the department of Agriculture that works to make agriculture more efficient, capable of feeding more people. Matthew works in psychiatric research somewhere in the city- last time I asked him, he was studying something about memory. Christina works in an office that relocates people from the fringe who want to move to the city. Zeke and Amar are policemen and George trains the police force- Dauntless jobs, Tobias calls them. And Tobias is assistant to one of our city's representatives in government: Johanna Reyes.

As I wake up in Tobias's arms I stretch out my legs and uncurl myself from his grasp. I shower and get dress into some black jeans, red tank top, trainer socks, red converse and cozy black cardigan.

I make myself breakfast and then curl up on the sofa, everything has been going to well recently that I guess I've started to get bored. I've got my own job now, I do talks at school that motivate and inspire pupil and Tobias's job is good but I miss the action of before, not the threat but the action.

The one thing I long for now is children. I feel like that the only adventure left to come. I mean, Tobias and I are not married but does marriage really count as an adventure? A couple of days of celebration, a massive hole in your wallet and then back to normal, I think not. No. The thing I want now is a child. The fun of having your own kid to look after and care for, the happiness when you see them do well, it's all the good bits of my life before but without the danger. Why not?

The only problem is I don't know about Tobias. He hasn't mentioned anything and we've been together for almost 3 years now… I guess I'll ask him at some point. When the moments right. I don't see any reason not to or why he wouldn't want to, this new world we helped create is now a safe environment where children can be happy. Why don't we make the most of that?

As I continue eating my cereal, I hear the shower in our ensuit which lets me know that Tobias is getting ready for work. I get up and wash my bowl, cup and spoon before walking over to the calendar on the wall, it read:

**_Christina's house at 10am for chat (Tris)_**

Smiling to myself, I grab my black (originally Dauntless) rucksack from my peg by the door and take it with me into our bedroom again. I can hear Tobias still in the shower as I stuff my purse, phone, notepad, first aid stuff and other essentials into my bag, I then swing it over my shoulder and walk back into the kitchen where I write a note to Tobias:

**At Christina's flat for catch up, back by lunch.**

**Tris xxx **

As I jump onto the train to Christina flat in the Hancock building, I check my phone and find a text from Tobias:

**Have fun at Christina's, will be back for dinner.**

I text back:

**Okay, see you later T xx**

Then I rest my head against the back of the train and think. When should I tell him about my hopes, wishes and dreams of a child? Not by text, that's just weird. I'll tell him when he gets back later. The train arrives at the Hancock building and I get out swing my rucksack over my shoulder.

As I enter Christina's apartment I see the Candor and Dauntless themes still running through the room, the black and white walls and floors with red chairs and furniture. It matches her perfectly. We sit down on the chairs and I throw my bag on the glass table.

"So, Mrs Eaton…" Christina starts jokingly.

"Really?" I reply with a smile.

"Seriously though! It's been like three years, Tris. Three years! When do I get to pick my bridesmaids dress?"

"I don't know…" I confess. "We haven't really talked about it, I guess."

"Well, do you want to marry him?" Christina presses, I came here for a light chat not an interrogation! Suddenly, I remember my time at Erudite headquarters and my bold runs cold. I quickly shake the image out of my head.

"Yes. I mean, if he asked me." Christina nods.

"Okay, well I'll talk to him and drop a few hints." I smile.

"Thanks Chris. Anyway, how are you at the moment?"

"Oh, everything great." She gives a sneaky smile.

"What is it?" I ask with sarcastic bored tone but a grin on my mouth.

"I have a boyfriend!" She almost squeals, I jump up and hug her. She has finally moved on from Will, it's taken her 3 years but she's finally done it. I feel very proud of my best friend.

"Do you think it will last?" I ask, her when our celebrating is done.

"I don't know… he seems to think so." She smiles, I love to see her so happy. Our chat continues and we talk about normal things like work and friends until I finally look at my watch and realize the time, Christina and I say our goodbyes and I leave the building and jump on the train again.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Tobias's point of view)**

I decided I should come home early for dinner today. I didn't even see Tris this morning so I thought I should make a small effort, noting special. I've made a mini picnic on our dining table, and put all her favorites there, of course.

As the door opens I can't help feeling nervous. What if she doesn't like it? What if I've got it wrong? But all my worries are blown out of the water when Tris lets out a small gasp and runs from the door to me flinging her small figure into my arms. I hold her like a baby, cradling her in my arms. Finally, I set her down on a chair and we start eating.

"How was work?" She asks.

"Fine. Got some good work done, Johanna's happy with me. Everything's good. How was Christina?" I ask, I'm quite close to Christina now. She was my rock when Tris was seriously ill, no one thought she would live but Christina kept me believing.

"She was good," Tris answered with a smile. "She's got herself a boyfriend."

"Nice, have you met him yet? Is he nice?" Tris shakes her head.

"I barely know anything about him, she was very excited though."

"Well, good for her." I say, happy for my friend.

"Yeah," Tris agrees. "And for me…"

"What do you mean?" I ask,

"Well, it means she's moved on from Will doesn't it?" I get it now. Why Tris is so excited for Chris. I know she still feels guilty for his death, I would too. But she needs to realize that it was his life or hers and that she made the right choice, no offence to Will.

"I guess." I say, "I mean if it's taken the weight of your shoulders then great." I reach across the table and hold her small hand and in mine. She looks at our joined hands and then at the floor, not knowing what to do I take my other hand and lift her chin so she's looking at me again. She looks embarrassed and shuffles awkwardly in her seat. "What?" I ask her, I can hear the worried tone in my voice. She just shakes her head and continues eating in silence. "Tris?" I say, I hate it when she does this. It's like she doesn't trust me. It reminds me of in the Bureau when I helped kill Uriah, I understood then why she found it hard to trust me. I don't now. "Tris? Please!" I'm getting stressed now, not angry but worried for her. I remove my hand from hers incase that's what worrying her but her face tells me that just makes it worse.

I stand up and walk around the table so I'm standing behind her, then I wrap my arms around her waist and lean my head on her shoulder. "I hate it when you do this to me." I mumble. "Please, just tell me." She lets out a sign and unwraps herself from my arms, I watch her walk across the room and curl up on the sofa. I sit next to her and stoke her hand, not knowing what else to do. Finally, she sits up and turns to look at me. Her face is like steel and it scares me.

"What's going to happen next?" She asked me, her eyes searching mine. I don't get the question but I try to answer in the best way I can.

"Uh, I guess I'm going to cheer you up, finish lunch and then go back to work?" I guess, Tris shakes her head.

"No, no. I mean… in the long term future." Still baffled I guess again.

"I might become a city representative alongside Johanna or something, and you would…"

"Between us, Tobias! Between us!" I'm taken aback by the sudden outburst and don't know what to say. "What are _we_ going to do?" Her voice is calmer this time and I think I know what she is talking about, but I can't be sure.

"What do you mean?" I sit up and so does she.

"I mean…" She pauses. "I mean marriage? Children?" She whispers, my eyes widen. I'd guessed marriage but children? It's been four months since she's been out of that wheelchair, she isn't ready. I'm not ready. Is this world really safe enough for children? No. Not yet.

"What?" I say, as soon as I have spoken I can hear the offensive, negative and mocking. I regret it straight away. Tris stares at me blankly but I can see hurt in her eyes. Then she slowly gets up from the sofa and walks across the room to where she left her rucksack and picks it up silently. I'm about to speak when my phone buzzes from across the room, Tris pauses waiting for me to get it. I walk over to it and find a text from Christina:

Hey, just wondering when I'm getting an invitation?

I'm confused, I glance over at Tris who is awkwardly standing at the door. I send a text back:

What?

Her reply comes seconds later:

You and Tris's wedding! It's been 3 years. 3 years! You need to make a move!

What? Tris must have asked her to send this, or maybe Chris pressured her… my thoughts are interrupted by Tris's voice.

"I'm going for a walk. See you after work." She gives a weak smile and then leaves. I run to the door after her, but, although Tris may have been in a wheelchair for two years, she can still move like a ninja. Dauntless trained her well. As I open the door I see no sign of her anywhere, I run back inside and head to the glass windows the take up a wall of the living room. I stare at the city below me and search the ground below me. Finally, I see her. She's sitting on the top of a bandstand, as you do. Her legs are dangling over the edge of the roof and her bag is perched neck to her. As any good boyfriend would do, I grab my jacket and run down to her.

When I reach the ground floor I run to where the bandstand sits in the green grass, it's getting darker now and it's becoming cold but who cares? Tris comes first. She facing away from me as I climb one of the poles supporting the roof. When I reach the top she turns around.

"Tris…" I say, she turns away from me again and I can see her eyes are red and blotchy. Possibly from crying. I shuffle across the roof so I'm right next to her and lie down on the cold slate. Then, reaching up, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her down next to me. She doesn't object. We stay there for a while, lying on the roof together.

After a few minutes I turn my head to look at Tris and find her beautiful eyes staring back, I wonder how long she'd been looking at me.

"Sorry." She mumbles, sorry for what? I was the one who was rude, ignorant and dismissive, not her!

"For what?" I ask, Tris gives a weak laugh.

"For leaving you this morning, talking to Christina about personal things, pressuring you, being sulky…" I laugh.

"Most of those are either not true or nothing to be sorry for, Tris." She shrugs and turns her head away again. I sit up and rest my hands on my bent knees. "Tris," I say, I need to sort this out. Right now. She sits up too. "What were you asking me? Up there." I gesture to our apartment high above us.

"You know what I asked you, stop mocking me." She answers angrily.

"I'm not mocking you. I just want to give you a proper answer. I was in shock then, it was unexpected. But, I've thought about it now and I know what to say so ask me again."

"Okay…" Tris nods, but she can't look at me as she says: "What do you want to do in the future?"

"I want to be with you and I want you to be happy and…" Tris cuts me off.

"No, Tobias! You know what this is about, stop answering in riddles." Her voice softens and she turns her body around so she is facing me directly. I feel intimidated, but in a good way. "Get to the point." She whispers.

"I love you, Tris. I want to be with you forever." I pause. "So yes, I would like to marry you." She nods and I see tears forming in her eyes, I smile pulling her into an embrace. When we let go she starts on the next question.

"Do you…" She pauses. I know what she is going to say now but I want her to have the confidence to talk to me about the hard things. I stoke her hand, willing her on. "Do you want… children, or a child, or none at all..." She gushes, her cheeks flushing red. I look directly back at her, time for me to let her down, be a disappointment… But it's how I feel… Here goes.

"Tris, I love children and I would love for me and you to have our own. But… you only came out of a wheelchair four months ago and I'm not sure if you're physically ready for a child. I don't want you getting hurt again." I pause waiting for a reaction. Tris looks confused for a moment, then smiles weirdly and takes of her black cardigan and shoves it in her rucksack which is sitting behind her. I watch in confusion. Is she going somewhere? What is she doing? Then without warning she flings the rucksack over her shoulders and pushes herself of the roof, dropping to the ground where she lands with ease.

"If I beat you back to our flat, I am physically ready for children. It doesn't mean we have to have them. It just means that reason doesn't work. Deal?" I drop to the ground beside her.

"Deal." I say with a smirk.

"Only one rule." She pauses. "No using the lift or stairs." I with that she's gone, running off in the midday sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Tris's point of view)**

I race across the park, not bothering to look back at Tobias. I know he'll be fine. As I reach the edge of the grass that marks the end of the park I make a sharp right turn back towards the building our apartment is in, hurdling a small hedge as I go. When I reach the concrete walls at the root of the towers, I follow them to the fire escape door further along and open it. I sprint inside and survey the area.

Steel stairs curl up in front of me, every couple of steps there is a small landing. I'm about to start climbing when I remember my rule: _No using lifts or stairs_. I look around and see that the handrail for the landing is in my reaching distance, smiling to myself I swing my rucksack of my shoulders and pull out my cardigans. I hook the black fabric around the rail and pull myself up using the walls for support.

At the top I fling myself over the rail and falling on the cold steel, bruising my left arm. I look up at the other landings above me and laugh. Only 15 more floors to go.

**(Tobias's point of view)**

My Dauntless instincts kick in and I run in the opposite direction to Tris, towards the main doors of the building. When I get there I push them open and look around in the lobby, one flight of stairs and two lifts. My attention is caught by the lift when a young man steps out and I see the lift disappear into the underground car park below leaving a small gap in which if you were to squeeze through you would find yourself sitting on top of the lift, in the lift shaft. Tris may have said I couldn't use a lift, but she never said anything about sitting on one.

Next time the lift goes to the car park again I take my chance, squeezing in between the scraping metal. The lift disappears below ground and I find myself in complete darkness as I crouch on the roof of the metal box that some poor man or woman is standing right now. I see the light of the car park below me and prepare myself for the assent while people board the lift. My heart is racing, this is the best challenge Tris has ever set me.

As the lift rises beneath me, I count the floors every time I pass one them. Slowly my legs grow tired from crouching, I shift so I am kneeling on the cold metal. My mind wonders back to Tris. What if she does beat me? What other excuse do I have for not wanting children? I don't want to see Tris disappointed but I also don't feel ready for this yet. What if I'm too like my father? Deep down. I know my anger takes a hold of me sometimes, maybe I would take it out on my child. My thoughts are interrupted by the lift final reaching my floor, as before I squeeze my body through the gap, but this time I hit the ground with a slapping sound. I pick myself off the ground and check for injuries: A scratch here and there but nothing serious. Remembering my mission, I sprint towards the door of my apartment and shove my keys in the lock only to find the door swing open on its own.

Tris is sitting on the sofa watching the television. I shut the door behind me and walk over to her.

"Did you stop for a nap on the way?" Tris jokes as I near her, "I've been here for hours!" I laugh and give her a doubtful look, noticing she is out of breathe.

"Oh really?" I sit down next to her and plant a kiss on her cheek. "You cheat." I smile, poking her in the ribs.

"No way! I won fair and square." We sit there for a while, discussing tactics, our routes and how to improve our times like any good ex-dauntless would. After a while Tris turns to me slowly and runs her fingers through my hair with her hand, again and again. It feels relaxing and I don't stop her.

"Children." She says calmly, still stroking my head. "What do you think?" I stare out at the sunset which is forming out of the window and sign. I must admit to myself, and to Tris, the reason I don't want a child. I need to be honest. If only I was more like Candor.

"I don't think I'm ready." It comes out as a whisper, but I know Tris hears me. I turn to face her.

"Tobias. You need to believe in yourself, you're a good person. You'd be a great father, you have so many amazing qualities imagine passing them onto a boy or girl of your own?" What about my bad qualities? The ones that killed Uriah? That came from…

"What if I'm like _him_?" I blurt out. She know who _he _is. I feel shaken inside but also like a weights been lifted off my shoulders, I stare at the pale wooden floor and the white rug covering bits of it. Anything to avoid Tris' stare. What if she think I'm weak? I hear her shift beside me but keep my eyes on the ground. I then see her, out of my peripheral vison, she is on the sofa and then walks around so she is directly in front of me. She then crouches down so she in on my eye level and I can't help but look at her.

"You are more like your mother than are like him." She says sternly. "And anyway, who cares what he was like? It's the people around you now that matter. If you let him affect your decisions like this now then he's won, then he still has control over you. I'm not trying to convince you into having kids, I'm trying to get you to stop letting things getting in the way of your own opinion. What do _you _think? Forgetting what might or might not happen. What do _you _want?" She gives a small smile, as if embarrassed, and then giving me and quick kiss before going into the bedroom to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Tris's Point Of View)**

As I rummage through my wardrobe for something else to wear, my thoughts turn to Tobias. I hope he understood where I was coming from. I would love a child of my own but it would only work if we were both truly happy, and if I just tried to convince him that would never be the case. At least now his decision will hopefully be his own.

Finally, I find a baggy black dress which I often wear when either lounging about or when I'm ill or tired and after that action packed race I'm defiantly one of the above. I shower and then pull the dress on and shiver dramatically, I grab my black cardigan to cover the cold creeping up my arms from before and shove that on too before walking back out to Tobias.

As I step into the living room again I see no sign of Tobias. I'm worried. What if he's done something stupid? What if he's left me? Questions fill my head and before I know it I'm sitting on the top of the bandstand again, I like it here. I can see people walking around the park and gardens but they can't reach me and almost never come anywhere near the structure anyway. It is only when I've lay down on the cold late for the second time today that I feel a cold wind rip through my dress and realize I'm still only in my dress, cardigan and trainers. I sit up and stand, shifting from foot to foot to try to warm up my bare legs. That's when I see it. As I turn around I see, out of the corner of my eye, Tobias. But he's not alone.

My eyes fill with tears as I stare I the sight now in front of me: Tobias and a tall brunette kissing in the dark light of the evening. The structure of the street lamps casts a shadow over the woman's face but I can see her clothes clearly: A revealing yellow crop top, baby blue shorts and neon pink cork-wedge heels. I can see his face clearly too. His chiseled chin and cheek bones and his mysterious eyes and his strong arms holding hers. I know it's him. Everything falls into place now, maybe this is the reason he was so reluctant to have kids, maybe this explains everything. I'm crying now. No noise, just tears. The Dauntless inside of me reacts quickly and I spring off the roof, looking like a ninja in my black dress and jacket. I race across the grass to where the couple are stood pausing about two meters away, I stand breathing heavily. Neither of them notice me and Tobias, although not holding the girl like he would with me, is not pulling away. Something inside of my clicks and I choke out some words:

"Tobias?" He pulls away and it is defiantly him. I feel my heart break inside of my chest as he looks at me with a look of shock, embarrassment and shame. My tears fall thick and fast and I don't wipe them away.

"Tris. I…" He starts but I cut him off.

"No," I swallow the lump in my throat and continue. "No, save it. I understand now, why you don't want children or marriage. It's not Marcus at all, it's _her_. Well, that's fine. If she makes you happier than me then that's fine, but you should have told me…" My voice fades and I sob into my hands, I try to continue but I stutter and start so the words come out in chunks. "You should have… just… just told me! I would have let you… let you go. Go be happy!" Tobias walk towards me and takes my hands in his, I stare at him with anger, confusion, sadness and hurt.

"Tris," His voice is low and deep, I glance behind him and see the brunette standing with her hands on her wide hips smugly. I want to rip that smile off her face. "I didn't cheat. You have to believe me, I…" I slap him hard in the face, he lets out a small moan but I know it didn't hurt him that much. Why does this keep happening to me? First Celeb now Tobias, I am that easy to trick? I turn and walk back towards the flat I hear Tobias following me and quicken my pace.

When I reach the flat I grab my survival bag from under my side of the bed, during the resurrection of our city me and Tobias both made these bags in case the attempt at settlement here failed again and we had to run. Tobias got rid of his, I never did. Throwing my rucksack over my shoulder I stride towards the door just as Tobias walks through it. He blocks the door way.

"You're not going, are you?" He ask, there is worry and hurt in his voice but I ignore it.

"I'm going to go to…" I realize I don't actually have a plan. I run through the options quickly in my head:

· Evelyn

· Christina

· Cara

· Zeke?

· Celeb?

I quickly remove Celeb from the list. I am not that desperate! I decide Christina is my best friends and therefore the best for me at this time. "Christina's." I tell Tobias, fake confidence brewing in my voice. He nods, but still blocks the door.

"Tris, please just listen to me…" He sounds tired, annoyed with angers me further.

"No! Listen to me! I _saw_ you, Tobias. With my own eyes. You didn't pull away!" He stares at the floor and I take my chance. Securing my bags on my hand and shoulder I run at him, swinging myself over his outstretched arms and into the hallway beyond. I land in a crouched position but quickly straighten up. "I don't want to leave you. But, I have to for now, until I've made up my mind." Then I run all the way to one of the Hancock buildings highest floors, Christina's apartment.

As she opens the door I see the concern on her face. My face is red and puffy from crying and tears ate still slowly dripping down my cheeks. The sight of her just makes me cry more, I think about how she must have felt when Will died. I wasn't there for her, and yet she is for me now.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I can't speak so I just shake my head, as if to read my thoughts she quickly realizes my problem. "It's Tobias, isn't it?" I just nod, she gathers my bags from my feet and guides me inside. "You take my bed, I'll take the sofa." I nod again, too tired to argue.

When I wake in the morning, I quickly dress and shower I need to be feeling fresh and ready for confronting Christina. The thought of telling her makes me sick and I try to convince myself what I saw was nothing, but… I _saw _it. Surely the ashamed look on Tobias's face confirmed it too?

"Hey, Tris." Christina says, helping herself to breakfast. "Now, spill." I start from the top, telling her about me confronting him, his reaction, the kiss and everything after and in-between.

"Wow." Christina says when I'm finished. "You had a lot on your chest." I shrug, I've has worse. Christina thinks for a moment before finally speaking. "You need to talk to him. Find out his side of the story. You never know, I might have not been what it seemed." I nod.

"I guess, can you come with me though? For back–up…"

"Sure, I'll beat his head in so hard he'll-"

"Emotional back-up, Chris!" She smiles sneakily,

"That too."

When Christina and I reach my apartment I feel too scared to go in. I stand by the door stunned. Chris obviously notices because she simply pushes me to one side and knocks on the door-hard. I hear movement behind the door and so must Christina because she shifts so I am even further behind her, like she's shielding me from whatever's to come. Finally the door creaks open and I see Tobias standing behind it, he looks rough. His eyes look over us and he stares at Chris, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Four." Christina says with confidence I wish I had. "May we come in? Tris would like to get some fresh clothes and she and I would both like a chat." Tobias nods his head silently and steps to the side to let us in. We enter and Christina crashes down on our long sofa while I stand awkwardly in the centre of the room.

"Tris, grab some clothes. Four, sit." She gestures to a seat, we both follow her orders. Tobias is still avoiding eye contact with me.

As I enter the living area again I see arguably the two most important people in my life right now sat opposite each other awkwardly, not speaking.

"Finally Tris!" Christina exclaims. "How many clothes did you pack?" I manage a small laugh and sit down next to her. "So Tobias, Tris has packed her clothes so now it's time for our chat." Tobias shifts in his seat but says nothing. "Please explain what happened last night in the park with this brunette person." Christina states clearly. Then Tobias looks at me for the first time and it's directly in the eye. I stare back, waiting for an answer.

"Her name is Opal Reyes and she's Johanna's niece." My mouth falls open slightly, he continues. "I met her one time at work, Johanna introduced her to me. She was obviously interested in me but I made it clear that I only loved you." I feel my cheeks go red and curse myself for it. "She kept going though and I became overwhelming. Then we had our argument and I went outside for some fresh air, some time to think. Then she appeared, she asked if I was okay and I said I wasn't. She gave me a comforting hug and I thanked her, then I turned to go but she pulled me back and… you know what happened next." He gives me weak smile. I don't care, I thought. I don't care who she is or why she was there! My only thought exploded out of my mouth before I could stop it and, to be honest, I didn't regret it.

"You didn't pull away though. You're stronger than her, you could have stopped her! You could of…" I'm crying again and Christina is holding me tight. I keep talking but it comes out it in hysterical chunks. "She didn't make you! You could've… you could… you should have done something! I trusted you! I loved you… I still love you! Why did you do it… why?"

"Tris." Tobias's voice pulls me back to reality. "I didn't pull away, you're right." This just makes another sob escape me. "But it wasn't because of the reasons you think. I was confused, scared and lost about what had just happened between you and me. I was scared I was going to lose you. Instead of pulling away I was thinking about you and what to do and what I wanted. Opal made me think and it sounds horrible but I forgot to pull away. I was too busy thinking about you." I stare at him, do I believe him? I don't know and I don't have time to think because there if a knock at the door. Tobias sighs and answers the door.

It's _her. _It's the brunette. It's Opal. Tobias stares in shock as she saunters' into the room, giving him a wink as she passes him. I glare at her in her and her dress, her revealing dress. I glance down at my baggy dark red top and leggings and then back at her in her silver stilettos and tight fitting dress. I feel ugly and worthless. She stands with her hands on her hips and her legs wide apart, she is wearing a strapless blue dress which leaves nothing to the imagination and a tiny silver cardigan which she has casually thrown over her sholders.

"Hi everyone!" She smiles brightly, showing off perfectly straight and white teeth. "Hey Toby!" She winks at him and then looks around the room, I can feel anger brewing inside of me. "Oops! Did I interrupt something?" She says innocently, looking at my red, blotchy face. Then I launch myself at her. My fingernails claw at her face and I can tell she was never dauntless as she screams. I punch and kick and she wobbles on her heels finally falling to the floor where I continue my attack. Then I feel warm, strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground. They pin me against the wall so my feet only just touch the ground. Finding my legs and arms now useless I shout abuse at the top of my lungs. I watch from whoever arms I'm in as Christina picks Opal of the floor and drag her outside out the door. Opal staggers away, barefoot, scratched, bruised and with a ripped cardigans hanging on her tanned arms.

Tobias finally lets me go and as my feet hit the ground I fall into him, exhausted. Emotionally and physically. He hold me in his arms and stares at me, I stare back. After what seems like forever I let go of him and sit on the sofa again, holding my head in my hands. The clothes from the survival bag that I'm wearing are ripped and torn by Opal's sharp nails but I think I caused her more damage.

"Tris." Tobias is watching me from across the room and I feel embarrassed, I let him know how much I care. "She means nothing to me, I swear." Deep down I know that, but I'm still hurt. I nod but feel the tears fall silently down my cheeks. "Tris, I'm sorry." I nod again but the crying doesn't stop. Tobias makes his way over to me and sits down next to me. He pulls me into his arms and I reluctantly let him, he smiles gratefully and I manage to give him one back. Then he leans in, his nose brushing against mine, and I shiver. This is wrong. I forgive him, but we need to regain trust again. I push him away.

"Sorry," I mumble, "I'm not ready, I need to build up trust again…" He nods silently and I smile, maybe Opal really does mean nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Tobias's Point Of View)**

I stare at Tris. I hurt her, badly. Of course she doesn't trust me right now! I am angry at Opal but most of all angry at myself so my foolishness, if I had pulled away none of this would be happening. She stares back at me with a look that feels like she's trying to figure me out again. Like I'm her instructor again, to mysterious for anyone to be close to. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and feel awkward and self-conscious. Suddenly, we hear a creak and our heads whip around to see Christina in the door way, she gives us a knowing smile.

"Opal has been… dealt with. Dauntless style." She grins, "She won't be bothering us anytime soon." I nod and smile, so does Tris but her face looks more serious. She really cares about Opal and I. I feel horrible. How could I do that to her? "Anyway, Tris." Christina continues, breaking the silence. "Where are you staying tonight?" I see Tris's eyes flick from Christina's face to mine, then she looks me in the eye as she says:

"I think I'll stay with Tobias for now, thanks Chris." I feel happy and forgiven but I know that is not necessarily the case.

"No problem." Christina smiles before leaning behind the doorframe and swinging three bags from behind there into the room with all her might. I watch as Tris's dauntless training kicks in and she backs off the sofa before taking a run up and throwing herself off the scatter cushions and flying through the air. I watch her reach for the three bags grabbing the first one while in flight and then plucking the other two out of the air from the floor. She stands and brushes herself of before giving a polite nod to Christina, who smiles back and then leaves. I stare at her, marveling at her strength, her intelligence and her beauty. Her voice snaps me out of my trance.

"Tobias? Stop staring at me like I'm a piece of dauntless cake, it's freaking me out." I chuckle and check my watch: 10:00. I need to go to work. I get off the couch and grab my stuff from by the door, I sense Tris behind me and without thinking I drop my bags and spin around. She doesn't have time to react as I lift her by her waist and spin her around me finally stopping when she wraps her legs round my stomach, forcing me to stop. Then I kiss her, it is only quick but it feels like so long since I've even touched her and it hurts when she doesn't return the kiss. She just looks at me with confusion, love, worry and stress brewing behind her beautiful eyes. I set her down again and refocus myself before leaving for work like normal.

When I step into my dark office I slump in my seat. The colour in this entire building are brown, white and green, a tribute to Johanna's past I suppose. I log onto my computer and start work, there are a couple of emails for various people, I open and respond to them quickly. I need to get home to Tris.

**To Mr Eaton,**

**We would like to interview Miss Reyes before the election, would you be able to find us a spot?**

**Thank you, from The Fourth City Times.**

My reply:

**Of course, I will discuss the matter with Miss Reyes ASAP. Thank you for contacting us.**

Next message:

**Hello, I was wondering if I could have the statistics from the latest poll on my desk by this afternoon. Important meeting I need them for at 1pm, thanks :) **

**From Mrs. Maria Tohme**

My reply:

**Sure, I'll have them printed and sent to you by the deadline.**

Next message:

**Hey Toby ;) I'm so sorry about this morning but she totally attacked me! I need some help with my wounds :( could you come over later and help? Love from your special jewel, Opal.**

**Btw, your ex-girlfriend is totally crazy! LOL **

Anger built up inside of me as I wrote my reply:

**She is still my girlfriend actually and no, I will not come and help with your 'wounds'. Go get someone who cares, Opal. I fed up with you, leave me and Tris alone.**

I press send and quickly print the statistics for Maria before storming out of my office and heading straight down the lime green corridor to Johanna's (stopping off to leave the papers on Maria's desk on the way). I knock on the door and hear shuffling from inside before the door opens and there stand Johanna,

"Hello, Mr. Eaton. What can I do for you?" She smiles and gestures for me to enter. I do and find my eyes once again blinded by the lush green feature wall and white walls that line her bare and minimalist room. I stand by her desk while she seats herself and then stares up at me, I start speaking.

"The Fourth City Times would like an interview with you before the election. What should I tell them?" Johanna's brings out a diary from her draws, she stares at it for a second before putting it back and turning to me again.

"Tell them I'm busy for now, but what about after the election. I could tell them about my feeling to my result, others results and more, I would be much more interesting for the readers and much easier for me." I nod and make a mental note of it. But my mind wanders back to Tris at home… "Mr. Eaton?" I snap out of my daydream. "Is everything okay?"

"I have something else to tell you. It's about Opal." She looks at me confused, I explain. "She kisses me yesterday and Tris saw and we fought, then she turned up again this morning and Tris beat her up. I don't know how badly…" I pause Johanna is standing up and walking to me, she puts a hand on my shoulder,

"Take the day off, go and sort this mess out. I'll try to speak to Opal but you need to do this yourself." I nod, Johanna's advice was always good. She makes her way to the door. "I never liked the girl much anyway." I hear her grumble as she swings the door shut behind her. I laugh to myself before heading back to my office to gather my stuff.

As I sit on the train I get my phone out, several messages:

**Oh no :( Please Toby! Don't be mean, you need to help me babe 3**

**Love from Opal xx**

I sign to myself and don't respond. I move onto the next message:

**Hello, thanks for the papers, much appreciated. Thanks :)**

**From Mrs. Maria Tohme**

I reply quickly, saying it was no problem and all of that polite stuff, then I quickly reply to The Fourth City Times:

**Miss Reyes thinks it would be more interesting for your viewers if she was interviews after the elections. For example, you could find her thoughts on her, and other peoples, results. Thank you for your patience.**

Then I text Tris.

**Coming home early, Johanna's orders. See you soon **

**Love Tobias x**

When open the door of the apartment I can hear shuffling in the bedroom. I make my way over and get a shock when I open the door. Tris's hands and legs are bound by thick rope and she is lying on the bed helpless. Her eyes meet mine and I run to her and starting to untie the knots.

"Stop, stop." She whispers, "Its Opal, I think she was dauntless after all, she's in the bathroom now. Run and get help." I shake my head and continue untying the ropes.

"I can beat her." I say with a grin, then I hear a voice behind me.

"Oh really, Toby?" I spin around I throw a punch at the voice who ducks and grab my arm, twisting it behind me. I kick backwards and fling the person over my shoulder. She lands on the bed with a thump, luckily Tris is out the way. It is Opal she lies on her back staring up at me, daring me to hit her. I resist.

"You were right Toby, you can beat me." She pouts and sits up. "But Tris can't." She smirks and Tris growls.

"You didn't 'beat me', Opal. You drugged me and then tie me up while I was still asleep!" Before I can move Opal slap Tris in the face, hard. I react with anger, picking Opal up and throwing her across the room, she hits the wall and falls to the floor. I run over and inspect the damage, she is unconscious and will have a nasty bump but she's fine. I turn my attention to Tris who is still lying on the bed but with a red mark forming over where she was slapped. I quickly untie her and rush back to Opal, securing her arms and legs with the rope. I notice Tris go and get an ice pack while I tighten the knots round Opal's fists. Finally satisfied, I drag her limp body into the living room and leave her crumpled on the floor. Tris appears behind me with both our bags slung around her shoulders.

"We need to go to the police, I'll tell you what happened on the way." I nod and Tris helps me as I push Opal out the door.

As we sit in a taxi Tris starts her story and I don't stop her. "I was in the kitchen making myself a snack when I heard the door open, I went to check and sure enough it was open but there was no one there, I went over to close it and then felt a needle in my arm. I blacked out. When I woke up my arms and legs were tied and I was lying on the bed. Opal came in and started sayings things about you and Opal, teasing me and stuff. Then she went to the toilet and you arrived." I nod silently, I under estimated Opal.

When we reach the police departments reception I see a familiar face sitting at the desk.

"Amar." I say as we approach him with Opal slung over my shoulders.

"Hello, what I do for you?" He says suspiciously eyeing the women on my shoulders.

"She broke into our apartment and assaulted Tris." I say, gesturing to Opal who was beginning to stir.

"Oh okay, this way." Amar leads us through the building to the cells, he opens one of the doors and helps me dump a waking Opal in there. "We'll be interview her later and send some people round your place to search for any evidence and proof so for now you're going to have to stay somewhere else so you don't disturb anything. Do you have anywhere else to go?" I glance at Tris and she nods before saying.

"Christina or Evelyn would help." I nod my agreement and turn back to Amar who hands me a document. I quickly fill it in and hand it to Tris who quickly check my answers before also signing it and handing it back to Amar who files in a draw.

"Please contact us if you find any more information or need any help with something." I say my thanks and turn to go when I feel strong hand on my shoulder. Amar spins me back around and starts talking in a low gruff voice.

"Look, I have something to tell you, but not here. Meet me here later at midnight, don't bring Tris." I stop him in his tracks.

"I'm bringing Tris." Amar takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Fine, fine, bring Tris. But it's your fault if she gets hurt, okay?" I nod. "Bring Johanna if you can, but otherwise tell no one else." Amar looks so serious, I almost want to laugh.

"What is this about?" He just shakes his head.

"You'll see, now go." He pushes me out the door and I stumble into the taxi again.

"What was that about?" I look up at Tris whose eyes are full of worry.

"We need to meet Amar back here at midnight, with Johanna if we can." I say in a hushed voice so the driver can't hear.

"Why?" Tris asks suspiciously.

"I have no idea." I confess, she nods and turns away to look at the city whizzing past her window. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she turns to face me.

"I'm still annoyed at you, you know." She says seriously, with a pinch of venom in her voice. I smirk.

"I know." She slaps my arm.

"This is not a laughing matter, Tobias." Her face suddenly serious and I'm scared. I don't want her to shut me out, I don't want her to go. "Some of the stuff she said… about you and her. I don't believe it but it seemed really real and I tried to shut it out but…" I can see the conflicting emotions in her face and I wonder what Opal said to her, she keeps talking but I'm not listening, I'm looking at my broken girlfriend who has tearing welling up in her eyes and all I can think about I how to stop them from falling.

I cup her face in my strong hands and look her in the eyes.

"Tris, I love you and only you. I would never do anything with anyone else especially an idiot like Opal." She nods but her face is still on the brink of tears. I slowly tilt my head and fit my lips into hers, she doesn't pull back but she doesn't respond. Like she's battling herself. I move my mouth against hers and she finally gives in, returning my gesture. Finally, I pull away and look at her, she is smiling for the first time in what feels like forever but there is also an emotion I can't tell in her face. Then I feel the cold metal of a gun against the side of my head and I shiver runs down my spine, _not now, not again._ Tris reacts quickly, pulling a small pistol out of her rucksack and shooting the taxi driver in the arm. He yelps in pain and the cab swerves into oncoming traffic, cars dodge past us and I know it is only a matter of time until we hit something or something hits us. I climb into the front of the cab and grab the steering wheel but see all the controls have been damaged and broken, this man was on a suicide mission. He must complete it even if he dies in the process. I look behind me and see Tris tying up the driver while her right shoulder is bleeding slightly, she has been shot in the same place as in the attack on abnegation. The cab continues to swerve through traffic and I know we have to escape the car, and fast. I grab Tris and pull her into the front seats with me, careful not to touch her shoulder. Then I open the driver's door when we are as close to the pavement as possible and jump out, pulling Tris behind me. She lands on the gravel of the street with a thump and I crouch on the ground next to her, glancing behind me only to see the car we were in just seconds ago crash into a wall as the road turned a corner and burst into flames, the driver still in it.

I turn my attention back to Tris, who is still on the ground in front of me. She is unconscious, her shoulder is continuing to bleed and I can see she had some nasty grazes and cuts from her rough landing, but she wouldn't even been breathing if I hadn't pulled her with me. I scoop her up into my arms and walk back in the direction of our apartment when I feel a light hand on my shoulder, still shaken from the attack, I turn on whoever it is, ready for a fight. Evelyn stands before me with shopping bag in her hands and a concerned look on her face.

"Tobias, what was that?" I try to talk but only breathless gasps escape my lips. "You're coming back to my place. Whoever was in that cab you knew you were going to be there, you're not safe in your flat anymore." I nod, remembering Amar's words. I'm not allowed back there either, until their investigations finished.

When we get to Evelyn flat on the other side of the river the lights of Chicago were beginning to fade and the street lights flickered into life. My mother's apartment is different to most and you can clearly see her factionless roots running through its decoration and design. It's nearly all rustic wood and creamy sofa's and suits her well, but I can't help but feel reminded of the Amity compound: all the wood and paintings. It creeps me out.

We lay Tris on one of the sofas and Evelyn goes to get her an ice pack for her head (which is probably badly bruised). I sit next to my beautiful girlfriend and move her hair away from her face, she almost looks peaceful. Almost. The stillness of her features reminds me too much of when she was dying in the Bureau's hospital and I shiver runs through me as I remember those turbulent times, maybe they are coming back.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Tris's Point of View)**

My eyes flutter open and I look at the room around me. Wood, creamy sofas and rustic furnishings, it must be Evelyn's place. I sit up slowly and feel my head ache, I must have knocked it pretty hard. I remember being flung out of the taxi but after that all I remember is the gentle sway of Tobias's arms and a familiar voice until I must have passed out completely. I hear voices from the kitchen and ease myself of the bed before tip-toeing through the living room until I'm pressed up against the door, trying hear the conversation on the side.

"She's going to be fine, Tobias. It's the city I'm worried about!" Evelyn's voice resonates through the wood.

"I know, I know. But what if she hurt her wound as well?" His voice is full of worry and I push the door open to see Evelyn making some sort of drink while Tobias is perched on the edge of the work surfaces. As soon as he sees me he jumps down and hugs me tightly, when he finally releases me I reassure them all.

"I'm fine, I've just got a head ache. Have you told the police about what happened?"

"Yes." Evelyn answers, "And you'll be glad to know that the police have put Opal firmly behind bars for a while." I nod, smiling.

"They think that the plan was for her to get arrested because she knew we would go to the police station where the man in the taxi would be waiting for us, the only problem was that we survived. However, it confirms our suspicions: There are people who are not happy with the destruction of the factions and they blame us for it." Tobias gestures to the people in the room.

"Okay, and what do we do now?" I ask, waiting for someone to take me one a mission or offer me a surveillance target to follow but all I get is sharp reply from Evelyn.

"You need to rest, Tris. We're going let the police deal with this, okay?" I shake my head.

"I'm fine! I just knocked my head, calm down!" I say. I want the action again, if only someone could take away the risk.

"In the meantime..." She continues, blocking me out. "I have organized a date for you two, I figured that after all of your ups and downs recently you would need some time alone so I've booked you in at _The Rivo Lounge _in the high street later, then after that you can go and see Amar about what he needed to talk to you about at midnight." I grin and run to hug Evelyn who is busy hugging a slightly blushing Tobias in her arms, I laugh at the sight but still feel angry about how underestimated I have been.

I come out of the bathroom with my hair, makeup and dress done and ready to see Tobias staring at me from the spare bedroom we are sharing. He is wearing a normal suit and tie and looks very handsome, I am wearing a dress Evelyn gave me. She said I wear too many red and black clothes and that now there are no factions I should be wearing different colour and styles of things, not just Dauntless. She decided to go for a pale pink flowing dress which shows of my tattoo on my collar bone and is made of a soft, light material. On my feet I'm wearing a light pink pair of sandals with a small cork heel, I'm barely wearing any make up and I have my old dauntless rucksack slung over my shoulder, adding a hint of my reluctance to be seen as a little girl.

Tobias takes my arm and walks me down the street leading to the _The Rivo Lounge_, the sun is setting and not many people are about which just makes me nervous as past every side alleyway or street, worried someone will jump out and put an end to us. Tobias clearly senses this because he starts to stoke my back in relaxing circles.

"So… a pink dress?" He asks, looking at my attire with curiosity.

"Evelyn's choice." I answer, he nods. "She says I wear too much black or red, too much dauntless still."

"That makes sense, I've tried wearing more green stuff since working for Johanna like everyone else there. But it takes some getting used to I'll admit." We reach the restaurant and find our seats. Once we've sat down, Tobias continues talking. "I think you look very abnegation tonight, Tris. The colour suits you." I feel myself blush slightly and curse myself for it.

"You look very…" I glace at his black suit and dark blue tie. "Erudite, I think." He nods and smiles.

"Speaking of which, have you heard from Celeb recently?" I shake my head.

"I have his number but I don't know... I think is happy and so am I and I don't want our problems to ruin that. I just want ignore him until he realizes what he did and apologizes."

"Like that'll be anytime soon." Tobias speaks of Celeb with so much hatred I think it affects my view of him too, maybe that's a good thing though. Maybe I need to hate him more for what he did, sibling love and forgiveness should only go so far. I decide to voice my thoughts.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't hate him enough…" Tobias looks at me with a puzzled look and I give up. "Never mind."

"Okay." He holds my hand which is lying on the table and starts to stoke my knuckles, we order our food and he continues to swirl his fingers over my small hand. Then he glance up at me and his eyes are full of worry and concern. "Are you still mad at me? Because of Opal and that…" I consider this before deciding.

"You are forgiven for your stupidity, but make sure there not a next time and if there is… pull away." He nods again and our food arrives looking delicious. Evelyn picked a good place. Suddenly there is a crash from the back of the restaurant where I assume the kitchens are, my eyes lock with Tobias's as a woman's screams are cut short by a gun shot. My hands fly straight to my rucksack and I pull out my small pistol that I used on the man in the taxi earlier, some of the other couples in the room gasp and scream but Tobias quickly herds them out onto the street while I creep towards the door of the kitchen. I pause by the door and glance behind me to see Tobias carrying an elderly woman outside on his shoulders, I guess I'm on my own.

With I bang I shove the door open and my eyes skim around the room, a window is broken. I man lies on the floor, his heading badly bleeding probably from the brick on the floor next to him that must have been used to break the window. Another body is strew over a counter, a woman. That must have been the scream, she's been shot. I scan the room for anyone else, but most of the staff were in the main dining area when the attack took place and I can't see any intruders. Did they just take what they needed and left? I run to the window and look out: nothing unusual in the dingy side street apart from a car, maybe a getaway car? I quickly check the two people's pulses and conclude they are both deceased before hooking my leg over the window sill and dropping about a meter to the dirty ground below. The trail of my dress is briefly caught on the broken glass by I tug it free and sprint down the street towards the mystery car. It is a dark red colour and looks like any ordinary car, I press my face up against the glass and then hear a twig snap behind me. I twist and side kick the mystery person, they yelp and I pin them against the wall.

"Tris, it's me!" I glance at the man's face. It's Tobias. Blushing, I let him go and dust myself off before turning back to look at the car. "I got everyone outside and sent them to the police station, what about you?"

"Two staff dead in the kitchen, I assume the rest were with you?" He nods and I continue. "One dead from gunshot wound, one was hit by the brick that broke the window."

"Any idea where the intruders are then?" I shake my head.

"Maybe they were just here to scare us? Or warn us? Was there anyone they could have been targeting?"

"The two dead staff?" He asks, I shake my head again.

"I think they were just in the way… maybe it us. To see how we reacted, to see if we were there, if their sources were right?"

"That would make sense. They come in kill any witnesses, cause a bit of chaos and then run away." I nod. "Opal and the taxi driver could have been part of them, whoever they were."

"And they're after us." I say with confidence and authority in my voice, I start down the street towards somewhere the police station for the second time today.

"We don't know that, Tris." Tobias's voice echoes behind me but I am long gone. This war can never be over! How was I so stupid to let myself relax and settle in such a turbulent place? I've been so blind.


	7. Thank you!

Thank you** GallagherGirl33 ** and **deja21 **for your kind reviews, they've really helped me feel motivated about my writing :) I'm working on a new chapter but I don't know how long it will take... tell me if you have any ideas for the name of this secret group Tris and Tobias are battling but if not don't worry.

Thanks again, from Hatty x


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guys :) I know this chapter is quite short but I was in a bit of a rush. Hope you enjoy and thank you for your suggestions of names for the rioting group, I've decided on 'The Defiance'. I hope you like it!

Bye for now, Hatty x

(**TOBIAS'S POINT OF VIEW)**

I follow Tris down the street to the police station, when we get there I can see Amar already standing on outside the door waiting for us. The people from the restaurant are slowly leaving now and the policemen are also leaving for the night.

"You came." It was more like a question than a statement.

"Of course." I reply, Amar glances behind us.

"Johanna?" I shake my head, I'd forgot about her.

"No time, I trust you heard about our encounter with the taxi driver and the restaurant attack?" Amar simple nods with a sad smile.

"It's not private enough here. Let's go inside." He turns and heads back inside the large building, we both follow. Inside the police station Amar heads to the back of the foyer and opens and translucent glass door we step inside and I glance around the dark room. Large screens cover the walls with images of places around the city flickering from one screen to another, policemen sit at desks surrounded by even more computers and they work in silence with an expression of concentration on each of their faces. Amar steps into the middle of the room and starts to speak in a hushed voice.

"The group targeting you call themselves 'The Defiance'. We have known about them for a while now but thought they meant nothing serious. We seem to have been wrong. Anyway, as a precaution we set up this group of policemen whose sole purpose is to find the members of 'The Defiance' and put them behind bars. So far we have 5 of a known 11, however there are probably many more. You two are the people who have saved this city many times; if they are trying to kill you this is serious. We've told Johanna already but we have some new info we need to show her, she is also key in this mission. We need your help, we need you to be careful and we need you to save us one more time. What do you say?" Tris and I glance at each other and then turn back to Amar.

"We'll do it." I say, with false confidence brewing in my voice. "Where do we start?"


	9. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Hatty here again :) still quite a short chapter but I'm quite happy with it. Hope you enjoy and thanks you everyone who has reviewed and commented including the lovely Liv4480. Bye for now x

**(TRIS'S POINT OF VIEW)**

Amar looks sternly at me.

"Tris… how is your wound? We know how good you are in combat but we don't really want to risk you when we have more soldiers waiting in the wings."

"What?" I protest. "That's not fair! I'm fully healed, can you guys stop treating me like a baby." I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and turn to face Tobias.

"Just go along with it for now." He says calmly. "I know you can do it but they don't. Wait until you have the opportunity to show them. Be patient." The anger of being told what to do hits me like a wave but I control myself. Anger will not help me now. I turn back around and glare at Amar.

"What should I do then?"

"Well, we think you would make a good… spy." He paused before continuing. "You would gather data, stalk suspects but never be seen. We can train you up, you'll be great I'm sure." A Spy? I never considered that job. I'll need training, lots of it, but that might work. Amar moves onto Tobias, who is still stood behind me with his hand resting protectively on my shoulder. "Tobias, I've heard about your skills with computers. You'll mainly work here," He gestures at the large screens surrounding us. ", but we understand your fighting skills will be useful to us as well so expect so work in that department too." Tobias nods and looks pleased. Amar pulls a phone out of his trouser pocket and glances at it before looking back at us. "The team will introduce themselves I've got to find Johanna." And with that he leaves the room.

The first woman we meet is Irene. She is a tall, thin girl with dull grey eyes and light brown hair that itt braided down her back in a complicated fashion. A light pink knitted jumper hangs of her slight frame with a white tank top hidden beneath it; pastel brown trousers follow on with cork heeled sandels on her dainty feet. Irene seems a pleasant but boring girl. However, you can't question her genius: several different types of solved rubix cubes, crosswords and puzzle lie on her otherwise neat desk and her face seems to always be pulled into a look of comtemplation.

Next up is Kali. Bright blue eyes and a thin face are framed by a short modern haircut. One sided of her blonde hair falls down the side of her pretty face while the other is cut back giving her a sharp look that is scary but oddly beautiful. She wears a pair of dark grey shorts with more pocket than you could count matched with a floating green top than goes lightly below the bottom of the short which emphasize her muscular legs. On her feet are combat boots that have more of a heel than your usual pair. This girl seems determined to rebel and stand out.

Finally is Chris. A simple guy with an almost shaved head and light stubble on the chin. Dressed in a simple smart blue top and black jeans. Almost looks friendly… almost. His face seems set into a permanent frown and his eyebrows seem like they're about to attack whoever annoys their host.

An odd bunch but I'm sure we'll get on just fine… right?


	10. Chapter 9

Hi guys, Hatty again :) Here's another chapter for you all, please review. Bye for now! x

**TOBIAS'S POINT OF VIEW**

Tris and I shake hands with our new team mates, Irene, Kali and Chris. They all seem okay but I'm not in the mood for making friends right now. I just found out that this newly formed city is under attack and that the people in this room are basically the only ones that can save it. Not good. After all the introductions Chris steps to the front of the five of us and clears his voice.

"Hi guys." He says plainly as I assume most things are with Chris. "Irene, keep working on those fingertips..."

"What fingertips?" Tris interrupts, her eyes filled with curiosity. Chris gives her a glare before explaining.

"The ones we found on the brick in the café. Keep up." He sounds almost bored, as if these things happen every day for him (which they might). "Kali… Amar and I think we'll have a target for tomorrow but for now go and sleep?" Kali nods excitedly likes she doesn't get that opportunity very often.

"Thanks Chris." He just ignores her.

"I'll be waiting for feedback from Amar's meeting with Johanna but in the mean time… Tris and Tobias, I have someone I want you to talk to."

Chris leads us down the winding corridors of the police station. I'm vaguely aware of my watch which is telling me its 2am. Evelyn will be getting worried by now so I get a passing officer to make sure he's drops her a note on his rounds ASAP. The main thing worrying me now, however, is Tris. I'm pretty sure we're not in an argument anymore but she still seems distant. It's funny how in a few days everything can change. Every time I try to touch her she pulls away, the only time she's let me really hold her today was when she was unconscious… I guess that doesn't really count.

Finally we reach the end of the corridor and Chris opens the door at the far end of it. Inside is a table with three chairs and a opaque piece of glass directly opposite them. We also sit down and I try to hold Tris's hand to comfort her and me but she pulls away. Chris flicks a small switch on the wall and the glass turns transparent so we can clearly see who is sitting on the other side: Opal Reyes.

She is wearing your standard prison clothes, an orange baggy playsuit, but her face still seems coated with that lurid make up that was so typical of her. I feel Tris tense beside and reach for her hand again. This time she take it.

"Well, Hello Toby!" She exclaims her face lighting up with false enthusiasm. "Oh!" She pretends to be shocked. "And Tris…" I watch her eyes dart over Chris, over us and over our linked hands before she finally relaxes into her metal seat. Chris turns to us, his expression sour.

"Miss Reyes has requested to see you, Tobias. She has also said that you are the only person who she will share her information with, we need you to question her."

"Why did you bring me then?" Says Tris angrily. I squeeze her hand, trying to calm her down

"That is a very good question" Opal mutters under her breathe. Chris clears his throat.

"I thought that you perhaps would like to see for yourself what Tobias will be doing before I just send into some random room."

"Fine." Says Tris and she stand up fiercely. "Tobias, I want a word." She leads me outside the room and leans against the walls.

"Tris, I…" She stops me with a kiss. It's long but safe and calming, she pulls away and pulls me close before whispering. "I trust you. I'll let you do this. We need the information but… down let me down, don't let me down again… please." She sounds desperate. I cup her face in my hands before murmuring:

"I won't, I promise. I won't." And kissing her again.


	11. Chapter 10

Hatty here! Quite a short one again but oh well :) Sorry about the spelling mistakes in my previous chapter, I tried to correct as many as I could but I'm really bad at spelling :/ anyway, bye for now x

**TRIS'S POINT OF VIEW**

Tobias disappears behind the door to the question room again and I'm left in the corridor alone. So much has happened in the last few hours I feel drained and weak. Now I'm alone all the problems flood into my head and tears fall silently down my cheeks. I slide down the walls until I'm huddled on the floor with my head in my hands. I feel like tearing through the door and dragging Tobias out of there and back onto our sofa at home, safe in his arms. But, I know this is important. I need to pull myself together. Get up! I tell myself but my body just slouches further towards the carpet. I cry silently, wondering how long the questioning will take and preparing myself for when Tobias and Chris reappear to find me on the floor. What will they think? Chris will tell me off, Tobias will doubt me again. I don't want that, I wish I wasn't so weak.

After what seems like hours I feel a foot kick my side. I slowly uncurl and find a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me. I sit up with a start and hear a giggle from the person. My head aches and my eyes are still wet with tears but through the blur I see Kali smiling down at me.

"Hey." I croak, my cheeks are now red with embarrassment.

"Hey." She says and sits down next to me in the white corridor. "I knew you were under a lot of stress, but I didn't know it was this bad." I laugh slowly.

"Neither did I." I say, she smiles a warm smile which puts me at ease.

"Tobias is good. You don't need to worry about him and Opal. So… what else is bothering you?" I think for a moment… what is bothering me? Everything really. Everything seems to be up to me or about me or because of me. I wish someone would take my place, even if just for a while.

"I don't know I mutter, I'm just tired." I manage to mutter. She nods as if she know what I mean all too well.

"Okay then…" She says slowly, obviously trying to think of something else to say. "If you don't want to tell me about you, I'll tell you about me!" She sounds so enthusiastic, likes she's forever young or something. Does she not realize we could all die in a matter of weeks if just one of us messes up? "I'm 19 in a month. I was Dauntless but I always felt like I was more… something else I guess. I always liked Amity but I wasn't brave enough to leave my family like you did. I don't know… I've always felt like I could be divergent but I've never been tested or anything." I nod.

"We could get you tested? If you want." She shakes her head.

"Nah, I don't need to know. I'm happy as I am now, and I don't care if that makes be Divergent or not… no offence." I smile, she smiles and suddenly she reminds me of Christina. I should probably tell her about what happening now soon. Maybe Kali and Christina would like to meet some time, I could see them getting on.

Kali helps me up and I lean against the wall, feeling much, much better. I thank Kali but she shakes her head again. "It was my pleasure. See you around, Tris." And with that she marches off down the hallway again her short blonde hair swaying around her neck and the tassels on her light green top circling her tiny waist.


	12. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Hatty here again, I quite like this so I hope you do to :) Please review and bye for now. From Hatty x

TOBIAS'S POINT OF VIEW

As I enter the room again Chris glares at me for a second before turning his attention back to the real criminal: Opal. She grins at me from across the table and gives me a wink as I sit back in my chair. I glance around the room looking for an exit. There are four doors, two on her side of the glass, two on mine. I know Tris is behind one of them and I feel the urge to run to her and get away from this woman.

"Toby! Your back, I thought that annoying girlfriend of yours would have stopped you. Ha! I told you she was weak, wasn't I right?" Opal giggles to herself and I wonder if she really is insane.

"Miss Reyes." I begin, formally.

"Oh, Toby!" She interrupts, "It's Opal, darling."

"Miss… Opal. Are you or were you ever part of 'The Defiance'?" She considers this slowly.

"Oh, Toby… yes, I'm afraid so. You see, darling, they said if I helped them they'd get Miss Prior out the way and I'd have you all to myself!" She giggles again. "But then, Toby, you were so very rude to me! I decided… I wanted you dead as well." She gives a sickly smile.

"Who said they would help you?" Chris presses, leaning forward in his chair.

"Oh!" She laughs again. "They told me not to tell anyone, but I'll tell you Toby. It can be our little secret! I'll tell you as soon as this stupid man gets out the room." Chris stands up abruptly and turns to me.

"We need this info, Tobias. Tell me when you're done."

"What! You can't leave me with her, you said_" Chris just shakes his head and leaves through a different door to the one we came in through. I turn back to Opal who is smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh Toby, the police nowadays… so stupid, eh? Now, I'll tell you who got me into 'The Defiance', I've got a riddle about it." She giggles and I feel my jaw tighten. "It goes like this:

_Someone you know, _

_Might hate you still,_

_For someone you know,_

_Let blood spill._

_They helped a million,_

_Still not enough._

_Nearly killed the one,_

_You now love..._

Isn't that intriguing, Toby." I stare at her blankly in confusion, I have no idea what she's talking about. _helped a million_ that could be someone from abnegation but I know a lot of people who have_ let blood spill_. Also, it's _someone I know_! A chill runs down my spine at the thought. I decide to talk it through with Tris later. "So, Toby." Opal smiles again. "Now you know who it is, I have to kill you." My heart beat quickens, how could she get me from behind the glass? I decide I don't want to find out. I leap from my chair and stand a distance from the glass. Slowly, Opal reaches into her orange pockets and brings out a small pistol. I run from the room into the corridor hearing shots behind me.

I find Tris in the corridor already on her feet.

"What was that noise?" I just shout for her to run and she gets the hint, sprinting alongside me until we come outside on the rough pavement and Tris stops me. "What happened?" She asks her eyes wide and red. Wait… red? It looks like she's been crying. I have no time to ask because she's pestering me for an answer.

"Opal…" I manage to splutter. "Riddle…. Gun." I'm still out of breath but I think she gets the idea as she grabs my hand and pulls me across the road away from the police station. We run through the city, hand in hand, I hear sirens behind us but we don't stop. We must have run for at least ten minutes with no idea where we're going until I hear a shout from behind us. We both turn. It's Kali. She looks like a ghost in the harsh light but she's defiantly real. I shout to her.

"We have to go! Run, Kali. It's not safe. We have to keep moving." She just shakes her head and runs closer. Her hair is disheveled and one of her shoes has come off. Likes she's been in combat.

"Opal escaped. I tried to stop her but…" She holds up one of the loose floating sleeves of her green top, it has a perfectly shaped bullet hole going through it. "She had a gun, I'm not hurt but it was close." She takes another deep breath. "Chris is dead, she shot him. Irene's okay but she's a mess, in shock we think. We're all in danger though, if Opal can escape from a prison then…" I understand. The police station was probably the most secure place in the city and Opal still escaped. We have no chance, unless… I turn to the others.

"I have an idea, it's crazy, stupid and completely implausible. But…"

"But?" Tris echoes, with that curiosity brewing in her eyes once again. She looks disheveled, tired, and her red eyes bring out her scar on her stomach that is now clearly visible as her top has ridden up from the continuous running. But, she still looks beautiful to me. Kali's charming and unique, Irene's smart and calming, Opal is sexy and flirtatious (although also a terrorist) but Tris… she's everything put into one. Sensitive, understanding and beautiful. Inside and out. So I turn to face her.

"This is the only chance we've got." I say, before pulling them back towards the police station.


	13. Chapter 12

Hi guys, Hatty here! I've decided to continue for now and see how it goes so enjoy! Bye for now, Hatty x

**Tris's point of view**

I would follow Tobias to the moon and back... but this is just stupid. A dangerous terrorist who nearly had an affair with my long term boyfriend has just broken out of one of the most secure prisons in the city and now we're running back towards where is all happened? I think Tobias has finally lost it.

Kali and I chase after him through the dark streets screaming for him to stop and at least tell us what's going on but Tobias is unstoppable. He finally comes to a crouches behind the waist height wall that circles the police station and hides us from site. From here we can see the emergency vehicles coming and going, policemen shouting orders and Amar standing in the centre commanding the whole procedure.

"Tobias," I say, tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around. "Why are we hiding?" I ask.

"If they see us they'll take us in for questioning, which is fine, but I have a few things we need to do first..." I nod and stay silent. I understand but am still confused about what we are about to do. Then Tobias turns around again. "Follow me and don't make a sound." His voice is gravelly and serious, so I do what he says.

Tobias jumps over the wall and runs round the back of the police station, Kali follows and then so do I. Once there I see I a pile of dustbins and rubbish bags and Tobias reaching his hand for me from the roof of the building. Smiling to myself I grab his hand and use the sturdy dust bins to push myself up until there is no wall left and I fall on Tobias knocking him backwards onto the dirty roof. I stand up and brush myself of, Tobias smirks at me and I feel my cheeks go a bright shade of red as I help him up too and try to brush to dust and gravel of his clothes.

We walk along the roof until we come to an air vent, we open it and shimmy inside. Me first, then Tobias, then Kali. As we crawl along I become very aware of the fact my but is directly in Tobias's eye line and feel my cheeks blush again. I speed up trying to lengthen the distance between us but suddenly part of the tunnel drop down quickly and I find my top half falling about 30cm before slamming into the metal grid that separates the air vent from the room below it. I can feel my nose bleeding and Tobias's strong hands on my hips pulling me up to their levels again. They back up so I have room to sit and Tobias access's the damage to my noise. "Not broken but badly bruised. Do you want to stay here and wait for us?" He whispers, I shake my head causing more blood to drip from my nose. Tobias leaning closer and whispers so only I can hear. "Fine, but don't try to run away from me this time. I've seen you in less…" He pauses and my cheeks blush once again, he notices and smiles. Then he straighten and says in a louder voice so Kali can also hear. "Let's keep moving."


	14. Chapter 13

Hatty here! Hope you like this new chapter, I had great things planned for the following chapters so please stick with it! As always: please review if you have time and enjoy!

Bye for now, Hatty x

**Tobias's point of view**

We continue through the air vent in silence apart from the occasional tapping of blood from Tris's nose as it hits the floor. I still feel so distant from her it makes me sick. When she fell and hit her nose it was because she was worried about me. I feel guilty and I hate it.

We finally reach the exit I'm looking for and I remove the metal mesh before slowly lower each of the girls to the floor using my strong arms as a rope to lower them from. I then drop to the ground to and look around me.

We're in the interviewing room from earlier and we're not alone. In the corner of the room lies Chris. The area surrounding him has been taped off but his pale body is still visible. The sight sends shivers down my spine.

"Tobias." I turn to see Tris looking at Chris with the same sad expression as mine. "Why are we here?" She says, turning to look at me.

"Follow me." I say again and I climb through the broken glass that Opal once sat behind and push open the steel door that lead to her small cell.

The walls are a pale cream colour and all there is in the room is a toilet, a sink, a bed, a table and chair.

"Search." I say and we all split up. I move to the table and chair and over turn them trying to find any clues or simply anything that could help us. I find nothing. I turn to the others but Tris shakes her head implying she hasn't found anything either. Then Kali lets out a girly scream as she pulls away a cushion from the bed, I move over to her quickly and look at what she has uncovered.

On the wall that was previously hidden by the cushion is the riddle Opal told me earlier written in a red liquid which looks suspiciously like blood. Tris gasps as she reads the poem for the first time and mutters slowly under her breath:

"Someone you know..."

I read the poem again and feel that cold shiver run down my spine once again.

Someone you know,

Might hate you still,

For someone you know,

Let blood spill.

They helped a million,

Still not enough.

Nearly killed the one,

You now love...

I pull myself together and turn to face the others again.

"We've found everything we can here. Let's go."

When the evening air hits my face as we exit the police station the first thing I see is Amar striding towards me.

"Tobias," He says with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice. "Where have you and your little gang been? You're the key witnesses to a murder and break out and you decide to run away and then return and break in to the scene of the crime? I thought you were smarter than this." He shakes his head.

"We had stuff we needed to do." I explain quickly. "We'll tell you later but right now we need to find a secure location to stay at, get Irene and..."

" Mr Eaton." Amar interrupts me and I am about to argue back when I feel Tris's cold hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at her and see a stern look in her eyes that tell me to shut up and fast. So I do. I slowly turn back to Amar and give him a glare that would make babies cry but Amar simply continues. "You and Miss Prior will be escorted to a private location where you will stay until further notice. Evelyn has been informed and she agrees with our plans. At this location you will stay until we are ready to hear you witness statements. Then, if there are no complications, you will be released."

"What?" I say, we're going to be locked up like we're the criminals and no one's stopping this. In fact, Evelyn even recommended it! She's knows about my phobia of small spaces. I don't know what this secure location will be like but I'm pretty sure it isn't going to be the most luxurious place I've ever stayed.

I feel Tris brush past me and confront Amar.

"I think what Tobias means is that we he think you're I idea is a great one and I agree with him." Amar thanks Tris and smirks at me. I back down, knowing I've been beaten. Amar then points us in the direction of a van parked on the pavement a few meters away.

"That's your ride. It'll take you straight to the secure location, don't try and work out where you are. The whole point of it is that no one knows where it is, even people who have been there. There's no need to try and escape." Tris takes my hand and leads me to the van. We climb inside and I manage to sneak one last glare at Amar (who just smirks at me) before the doors close behind us and we a plunged into darkness.


	15. Chapter 14

Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy and please stick with it :)

Bye for now, Hatty x

**Tris's point of view**

Tobias slams his fists against the wall and the van roars into life. It lurches forward, and Tobias falls back against the wall with a sigh, crouching in the corner. I walk over to him sit beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know I don't like confined spaces, Tris." He says with annoyance in his voice. "This is my idea of a nightmare." I feel bad about saying yes to Amar request but he knows best, right?

"Sorry," I mutter, "I just thought it was best and… we needed to get away from the city. We need to sort ourselves out and I think isolation will give us time to think and breathe. Tobias groans and stands up.

"But for now we're stuck in this place!" He slams his fists into the walls again, but this time so hard the van rocks ever so slightly. I quickly stand up and sit him down on one of the metal benches on each side of the van that stick out from the bare walls.

The van is cold, made completely out of metal and has no furniture apart from the two benches on each side wall. The window that were once in the door have been covered over with an opaque black paint and the only light comes from a small bulb in the centre of the ceiling. We are sealed off from the driver by a metal wall and, of course, all the doors are locked.

"It's okay." I mutter calmly, stroking his thigh with my delicate hand. He shakes his head and looks me in the eyes. I look back and see a million emotion floating in his eyes as he slowly leans in and our lips meet. We kiss and I feel free, although I know I'm far from it. I run my hand through his hair and he strokes my cheek. After a long make out session we finally fall asleep at about 4am after a long and eventful night full of terrorist attacks, prison break outs and murder. We lie on the metal bench together, Tobias's arms wrapped around my waist and my hand resting on his thigh.


	16. Chapter 15

Hatty here! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I lost the chapter I was working on and had to start again... grrrh :/ but oh well

Please review and bye for now! x

**Tobias's Point of View,**

I wake with a start as the van swings round a sudden corner and I am thrown off the bench and on to the metal floor. Tris falls with me and we land with our faces centimetres apart. She stands up and then helps me up with her. The van is still moving but it's a lot slower than before, it feels like we're finally coming to a stop.

Tris and I face the doubles doors of our miniature prison and the van lurches to a stop. I can hear doors slamming, running footsteps, and keys turning in a lock before the door our finally forced open and morning sunlight pierces our dark surroundings. I shield my eyes as they adjust to the bright light and watch as our driver steps before us.

**Tris's point of view,**

A woman stands before us. She wears a dark grey strapless top with a black, see-through, lace jumper over the top, beneath that is a black skirt with grey petticoats that goes down to her knees. Her shoes are black stilettos (how she drive in them I have no idea), her hands are gloved and her have slick black eyeliner on them. Her hair, however, it much simpler, her curly brown hair is twisted into a messy bun.

"Off you get then." She says. She strides towards us and pulls me down from the high step, Tobias jumps of and stands behind me with his hand on my shoulder. The woman studies us closely. "What are you wearing?" She says sarcastically. I look down at myself and Tobias and realise I haven't changed attire since our date at the restaurant, I'm still in my dress and Tobias is still in his suit. I blush.

"We were on a date." Tobias explains. The woman shrugs.

"Well that explains a lot. Follow me." She turns and strides off with us scurrying after.

I finally have a chance to take in the scenery. What looks like an old quarry surrounds us; old ragged cliffs, rubble on the stone floor and in the distance a what looks like a concrete square blends into the grey rocks.

"Well this should be fun..." Tobias says sarcastically from beside me, I nod and laugh from what feels like the first time in years.


	17. Chapter 16

Hatty here! Here's another update for you, enjoy and please review - it keeps me motivated :)

Bye for now, Hatty x

**Tobias's point of view**

As we walk further through the quarry our new 'home' rises from behind the rocks: a concrete block with a steel front door. From where I stand I can see no windows and no garden, not even a blade of grass in the gray landscape. I clasp Tris's hand tight for reassurance as our strange driver woman unlocks the heavy metal door.

The woman turns and gives us a sarcastic grin before kicking the door open with the back of her heel.

"Welcome to your new home." She says in a cringy, cheesy, sweet tone. Tris and I step inside and look around.

A bare room surrounds us and our footsteps echo through the tough grey walls. The only furniture I can see on the ground floor is: a small sofa, a fridge, a cupboard, a small table and chairs, and large radiator. In the corner of the room is a metal spiral staircase leading up to another floor. Our driver leads us up the stairs and leads us to a small control panel in the wall.

"This lets you communicate with friends and family in a safe way. From the van I programmed in contacts for Evelyn, Kali, Irene, Christina and myself. If you want any more you have to contact me through this so I adjust the list." I nod and survey the rest of the room. Two single beds, each with a bedside table, lie at each side of the room. In the other corner is a small room I presume to be a bathroom. "Make yourselves comfortable. There are spare clothes in the cupboard downstairs and help yourselves for food. I'll be back in about a week to top up your supplies or release you but, until then, you're on your own." She makes her way back to the staircase, her heels tapping on the concrete floor and her large skirt swaying around her calves.

"Wait." I say, she turns and raises an eyebrow. "What's your name?" Tris cough awkwardly but I just squeeze her hand and clarify. "So we know which ones your contact."

"My name is Thistle but my contact name is Rosalina." Tris steps forward crossing her arms.

"You have two names?" She asks suspiciously. Thistle laughs awkwardly.

"Rosalina is my real name but everyone calls my Thistle. So my contact name is Rosalina because, according to my boss, Thistle is 'just a nickname'. Idiot." With that she gives us a brief smile and leaves.


	18. Goodbye :(

**Annoucement**

Sorry to say this guys but I think I'm going to have to stop this fanfiction.

I still love the Divergent Series but I haven't got time anymore to continue this well and I feel like the quality will suffer if I do decide to keep going with this.

I hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

If you want I can write another chapter just to finish the plot up and tie up all the loose ends then I could be only if you ask me to.

I hope you understand and I hope this is okay with everyone.

Bye :(

From Harriet x


End file.
